Tennessee State University proposes the Center for Bio-Behavioral Research on Health which would function as a support mechanism for strengthening biomedical and behavioral research at the institution in such a way as to augment the doctoral training in the Department of Psychology and to undergird the development of a new doctoral program in Biology. Presently the Department of Psychology awards a Doctor of Education degree in Educational Psychology and Guidance with options in Counseling and School Psychology. The Center for Bio-Behavioral Research on Health is designed to enhance the quantity and quality of research by faculty and students in those areas related directly or indirectly to improving the quality of health. The RCMI will facilitate this process by (1) providing better opportunities for initiating and expanding research activities of existing and new faculty who are engaged in health related research, (2) enriching the experiences and technological training of both faculty and students in critical health related areas, (3) significantly increasing the training of students in biomedical research, (4) providing the additional support services that will impact positively upon grants management and research development, and (5) culminating in the development of strong and viable doctoral programs in both the biological sciences and research-oriented clinical psychology. Systematically, the aims of the Center shall be reached through activities associated with the following major components: 1. Research and Development Component 2. Biomedical Research Component 3. Behavioral Health Component